


Intertwined

by Moonfrost614



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Obama is a wizard, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: Many people say you should fear a king. Especially when it come to Gunmar. Though it was his queen you should fear. Gunmar worship the ground she walked on. He treated her as if she was a goddess. In his eyes she was his one and true equal. If she told him to kill someone he would not hesitate. As long as she love him he will everything she told him to do. Respect the king and fear the queen.





	1. Chapter 1

Sollana stood on the edge of the stage she will dance on. Gum Gums surrounded all four sides, laughing and cheering. Normua, her long time friend since this nightmare began, stood next to her. 

 

“His here.” The pink troll point to crowd. Sollana frowns as all of her six eyes land on a large black form. Gunmar sat in the front closest to the stage. Sitting next to him was his brute of a son, Bular.

 

“How did I not see them?” She asked as she rubs her face with all four hands. Normua smirks and pats the larger troll's arm. 

 

“We will get you some glasses for you after your dance, Ballerina.” As she said this the music started to play. Sollana let out a sigh and slowly made her way onto the stage. She could hear the crowd grow quite as she begins her dance. She was once with the song, she knew it with all her heart. She moved across the stage with both beauty and grace that only she held. Dancing made her feel like she was home, free from this horrible place. 

 

Then what seem like only seconds it was over. The music stopped and so did she. A few clapped while others mocked her. She didn't mind, she was use to it. She gives a shift bow and turns to leave. Just as she walking away someone reached out and grabs her ankle. Sollana let out a cry falls forward and lands on her face.

 

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter as she slowly raise her head up. Tears fill the corner of her eyes. She bows her head in shame and embarrassment. Then a roar fills the air, it belong to Gunmar. The pure black troll pulls himself onto the stage, rage burning in his single eye. Sollana gasp in horror she then looks away knowing this was how her life will end. But the deadly blow never came. 

 

The young albino slowly opens her eyes to see a large hand held out to her. She looks at the owner in confusion then shock. There was no anger on Gunmar's face, only a soft look that she had only seen on Normua's face for the past two years. Sollana slowly takes his hand and when she did she felt something run through her body. He pulls her to feet and gives her a nod.

 

“You may leave. I have a to teach my men some manners.” Gunmar growls the last part. Sollana thanks him and bows, she quickly leaves the stage. Normua rushes to her side. 

 

“Are you alright?” She asked as Sollana brings her hands to her chest. She looks over shoulder as she sees Gunmar raise his sword before she goes around a corner.

 

“I don't know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gunmar sat on his thorn staring at his hand. He could still feel the small smooth hand of the stranger he had met the night before. When their hands had touched he had felt something go through him. He close his is eyes, he could still see her in his mind.

 

“My Lord? You wanted to see me?” Gunmar opens his eyes to see Dictatious and his brother Blinkious standing in front of him. Dictatious waited patiently while his brother glares at him. He shifts in his spot. 

 

“Yes. Do you either of you have children?” He ask them as both brothers blink in surprise. “One that is female, half Ombre.” 

 

Dictatious shakes his head at this. “Yes but, my children are dead. They died with their mother.” That is when Blinkious coughs and looks to the side.

 

“Well I was lying about Sol dying.” He says as Dictatious turns to him. Gunmar tips his head to the side at this. The blue troll took a deep breath in before he glares at his twin. “ I lied about her dying. When Ascuas and Fuego died I took her to the New World so we could start a new life. I changed her name to Sollana.” 

 

Before Gunmar could do or say anything, Dictatious punched his brother in the face. Blinkious grunts as he shakes his head and glares at him.

 

“If I wanted to be tucked in I would have called for mother!” He yells as he throws a punch of his own. Dictatious let out a grunt as he lands on his rear end. He holds his jaw while glaring at him. “You have no right! I am her father!”

 

“Her father?!” Blinkious yells as he points a finger at him. “You are many things, Dictatious but a father is not one of them.

 

“Enough!” Gunmar yells as he stands up and picks Blinkious up, ending the fight before it could even begin. He holds the smaller to his face. “Tell me where I can find her.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sol hums softly as she walks down the tile floored hallway. Moonlight sneaked through the holes in the ceiling above her. Vines cling to the stoned walls, grass and wildflowers poked between the cracks in the flooring. Sol smiles as she came to a room. In the middle of the room as a crystal clear pool. Right above it is a giant hole in the ceiling, letting moonlight shine done on it. Then Sol saw him, sitting in the water on the other side of the pool was Gunmar. The warlord was staring at her while his arms rested on the edge of the pool. Sol knew she should leave but she felt a pull to him. She slowly made her way over to the water and slips in. She let out a sigh as she feels all the ach in her body leave.

 

“Feel good?” Gunmar asked as he watches her. Sol gives a small nod as lowers herself into the water. Only two red eyes stayed above the water. Suddenly Sol’s eyes go with shock and she quickly lifts her head out of the water. She quickly covers her eyes as she coughs. Gunmar smirks and tips his head to the side.

 

“What is the matter he?” He asked her. Though she could not see his face, she could hear how smug he is.

 

“You’re naked!” She yells in ambersment. She could feel her face heat up. Gunmar laughs at this. 

 

“So are you, little goddess.” The dark troll says with a chuckle. Sol picks through her fingers to see him stand up and walking to her. Sol quickly turns around and starts to pull herself out.

 

“I-I should go!” She says in a panic but then stops. She slowly looks over her shoulder to see Gunmar standing in the middle of the pool watching her. She looks at him in confusion.

“You not going to stop me?” She asked as he tips his head to the side. 

 

“I’m I supposed to?” 

 

“Most males would.” Sol says from experience.

 

“I’m not like most males.” He says with a soft smile. Sol looks at him then at the only exit she had. After a moment she slowly lowers herself back into the water. She turns back to him and starts to circle him. He does the same to her. They slowly got closer and closer, never looking away. When they are with in arm reach they held their arm out for the other. Hand against hand they continue to circle each other. 

 

Soon they are standing in front of each other, face to chest. Sol’s hands roam Gunmar’s body. There was awe in her eyes she explored him. Gunmar smiles and puff at his chest. Sol looks up at him. 

 

“Is the offer still up?” She asked him hopefully. The dark lord chuckles as herplaces one hand on the side of her face.

 

“For you anything.” He says as as picks her up and carries her to the edge of the pool. Sol lens against the edge as Gunmar lifts her legs up and spreads them. Sol looks down at Gunmar’s member and blushes. It was larger than most she had seen and it was glowing like rest of him. Sol looks back at her partner and gives a nod. He smirks as he slides in with ease. Sol gasp and grabs the edge of the pool as he enters her.

 

Soon the warm night air is filled with moans and grunts of pleaser as Gunmar thrust in and out of Sollana. The younger troll wraps her upper pair arms around Gunmar’s neck as her lower pair touched his chest. She places her head under his chin as she moans from pleaser.

 

“Gunmar!” She calls out, “Please give me more!” She begs him as she gently claws at the back of his neck. Gunmar shivers at this and increases his speed and thrust even harder.

 

“Sollana!” He calls out her false name. Sol shivers and comes around is staff. She looks up at him through half closed eyes.

 

“Fill me, my Lord.” She purrs at him. Gunmar thrust one last time before he release his load into her. The air was then filled by their heavy breathing. Gunmar closes his eyes and press his forehead against hers. 

 

“Thank you.” Sol says as she lens into his touch. She feels him chuckle as he spoke.

 

“No, thank you, Little Queen.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gunmar let out a gasp as he sat up. He pants as he looks around in confusion. He then realized he had fallen asleep in his thorn again. He drags a hand over his face as he thought of the dream. It had felt so real. Everything felt so real. Was it vision? A memory? No it couldn’t have been a memory. Whatever it was it made Gunmar to go find his Little Queen even more. He hardly even knew anything about her. The only thing he knew about her was that her real name was Sol and she had been raised by her uncle. Though that was all he knew of her he was drawn by her. She was an addiction, a bad habit he couldn’t get rid of. Though he didn’t want to get rid of her. He wanted to hold her close and keep her with him forever. 

Sol sat up from her bed while panting. She looked around in confusion. Was it all a dream? If so what did it mean? Why was Gunmar in it? She had only met him once and he showed her kindness. His eye was still burning in her mind. The dream it felt so real. She covers her face with her hands. She couldn’t believe she was thinking like this about him. Why did he make her feel like this? Only Normua makes her feel like this. Oh what has she gotten herself into now?


End file.
